The Outcast, the Jokster and the Ice Queen
by Frostbite711
Summary: When new girls Elsa and Anna Winter come to school, things happen. Love triangles are born and different groups over lap. Hiccup, the Outcast; Jack Frost, the Jokester; each fall in love with the same girl, unaware of the dark secret that lies within her. Not only that, but Elsa is caught in her own problems, ignoring her true feelings. Hicelsa, Jelsa and other parrings
1. Lunchroom entry

**This is my Jelsa, Hicelsa fanfic. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Hiccup**

I sat at the back of the lunchroom next to a bunch of other outcasts like myself. I didn't really want to be an outcast, I had tried so hard to fit in, but it never worked out. I always ended up getting myself hurt, or causing some sort of callatoral damage.

I sighed as I fiddled with the food on my plate. Then the double doors to the lunchroom opened and I saw her, forgetting how to breathe.

* * *

**Jack**

I laughed as my girlfriend, Rapunzel, played a joke on Flynn. I loved having fun, as did my friends. I looked around the room and looked at the tables: The outcasts; the Jocks; the Populars; the Priss; and the Semi-popular jokesters.

I was one of the jokesters. I didn't really care what others thought of me, let them think what the want. Then the whole room was silent when the doors opened and a girl with platinum blonde hair and a dress walked in. She had bright blue eyes that reminded me of winter sky.

She was utterly gorgeous and I watched as she entered and sat down at a table by herself, or almost. A girl with redish hair and green-blue eyes sat with her. It took me a while to realize I was staring, but only after Rapunzel had waved her hand in front of my face and practically yelled in my ear.

* * *

**Elsa**

I opened the doors and was suddenly conscience of the eyes of everyone on me. As calmly as I could, I entered the room and sat down at a table. My sister, Anna, sat across from me.

"Els, you know that everyone's staring right."

"Please Anna, I'm trying to forget it."

"Oh. What's your first class?"

"Hmm..." I looked down at the paper in my hand. "Considering that this is lunch, I have...Math."

"I Hate math." Anna said.

"What do you have?"

"History." Anna stuck out her tongue with her finger pointing toward it. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then Anna's gaze fixed on someone behind me. I turned to see a man with brunette hair and green eyes. He was handsome, but something about him seem off to me.

"Hello." he said to them, stopping besides their table. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna, and this is my sister Elsa." Anna said, too eagerly.

"Anna!" I snapped through my clenched teeth.

Anna didn't seem to hear me. She was apparently to caught up in gazing at the "cute" boy.

"I'm Hans."

I abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving Anna and "Hans" behind me. I hated his guts, for some strange reason.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I have a few surprises lurking around the corner.  
**

**MWA, HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Locker Trouble

**I'm fighting with my self who she'll fall for. My mind hurts!  
**

* * *

**Hiccup**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wondered who she was, I knew everyone, and not in a good way. I was a nerd, which means that all those people who don't do their homework, made ME do it. I absolutely hated it.

Anyway, then I saw her get up and leave after the "Chic magnet" sat at her table. _Smart girl_.

Obviously she was new, but I couldn't help myself when I excused myself from the table and followed after her. My heart was racing.

I walked to the hall way and entered. I looked around but didn't see her. I wondered where she'd gone. But then the bell rang and the hall were filled with people.

I wrestled though the crowd and got to my locker. I pulled myself out of the crowd and stumbled, only to bump into someone.

"Uff!" they said. It was feminine. I turned and looked, blinking when I saw platinum blonde hair and a blue shirt. My eyes went upward and saw the startling blue eyes of the girl from the lunchroom.

* * *

**Elsa**

I walked to my locker, staring at my combination as I tried to spin it. Then the bell rang the halls became crowded as students flooded from the lunchroom. I crouched against my locker, head down.

Then someone bumped into me. "Uff!"

I turned my head to see a boy. He was kind of handsome in a slightly nerdy way. He had shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes. He was skinny as well.

"H-Hello." he said, his voice was nasally as well.

"Hi." I straitened my posture and looked at him.

"You must be new here. Having trouble with your locker?"

I nodded. He smiled then asked, "What's your combo?"

"49-30-12."

He spun the lock and then it opened. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Spin two times to the right for the first number, one to the right for the second, and then strait to the last number."

I smiled at him. "Again thank you. I'm Elsa."

"Hiccup."

"Interesting name."

"Yeah, blame my parents."

"What's your next class?"

"Math."

"Me too. See you there!" I called as I grabbed my books and headed down the hall, looking for the room by using the room numbers.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I watched the girl leave. Then I noticed the that Rapunzel was glaring at me.

"Um, Jack? Why were you so caught up in my cousin. She's nothing special. I mean sure, her family may have money but that doesn't mean that you should spend your valuable time doting on her."

"Are you jealous?" I asked her.

"No. Just that I know her, she's nice, but you have me for a girlfriend. Leave her be."

"Wait..." Flynn said. "she's your cousin?"

"Yeah, so."

"Could you hook me up?"

"She's not that kind of girl. She's nothing like you! Anna maybe, but Elsa...No way."

We all stared at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Elsa is the blond one and Anna is her younger red-headed sister. The one over there."

She pointed at the table where Hans sat with the red-head. Then the bell rang and everyone exited. I walked next to Stitch. He wore a blue jacket with white teeth on its hood and it had black eyes. He also wore blue jeans. His eyes were a dark green color and he had short black hair.

"Hey Stitch."

"Hi." he said. His voice was high-pitched and nasally. Then he turned down the hallway to his locker.

Jack waved and put an arm around Rapunzel as they went to their lockers, eventually heading off to their separate classes after saying goodbye.

* * *

**I'll try to draw human version of Stitch, but for now, the description is all you get.  
**

**I hope you liked it! I enjoyed the writing Hiccup and Elsa's first conversation.**

**See you next chapter! Don't forget to review!  
**

**Thanks.**


	3. What's happening?

**Thanks for all the reviews ! six for chapter 1 and five for chapter 2.**

**Guest: I still can't decide! I love Jelsa's but Hiccelsa is a cool idea. But I hate Euganna, I'm doing Kristanna.**

**book-wolf3: Totally! That would be hillarious!**

* * *

**Elsa**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I walked to my locker and spun the combination. The exclaimed, "Yes!" when it unlocked.

My braid fell across my shoulder as I put my books away and grabbed homework, stuffing it in my bag when Hiccup came over.

"So, how was your first day here?" he asked.

"You mean half day. It was okay."

"Glad to here it. See you tomorrow Elsa!" he called as he finished with his locker and disappeared into the crowd. I smiled and closed my locker.

"Elsa!" Shouted a voice as I walked onto the school's front yard next to the buses. I turned to see Anna and Hans. I narrowed my eyes as they came up.

"Hi Anna." I said, perpously ignoring Hans.

"How was your day Els."

"Fine, but I'm ready to go home to work. And possibly sleep."

"Me to, but we have to wait for Rapunzel to get here."

Elsa nodded and looked across the yard, barely noticing when Hans left.

* * *

_**Jack**_

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of the class room like my tail was on fire. I scanned the hall and walked to my locker.

After a few minutes, I had my things packed and was ready to go. Then I saw the bright blonde hair of my girl friend and her cheerful green eyes.

"Hey Punzel." I said, using one of my nicknames for her.

She smiled and looped her arm in mine, tugging lightly on my brown hair. "Let's go."

We exited the building and then she unlinked her arm. "I'd love to stay and chat, but my cousins are staying with me so I need to meet them. They might be worried."

"Can't I come?" I said, giving her my best pout face - which by the way, is horrible.

She smiled and slapped me playfully, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you meet them later, but I need to go. See you tomorrow." Then she walked down the stairs and ran across the grass. I watched her leave, then turned and walked off toward my house.

~ « » ~

I stood in my bathroom, looking in the mirror as I tried brush my teeth. Suddenly, I saw my brown eyes flash blue. I stopped brushing and set the toothbrush down.

I looked closer in the mirror and gasped, stepping back and tripping on a wet towl when I noticed that the tips of my hair were white. _What's going_ _on?_

I put my hand up to my hair and pulled some into my vision. There were strips of white. I slapped myself, hoping this was a dream. Ouch. This wasn't a dream, my hair did have white in it.

I stood up slowly and thought. Then I came to a desision. I wasn't going to tell anyone unless this got worse. I walked out of the bathroom after cleaning my toothbrush and crawled into bed, my head swiming.

* * *

**I wanted to have Jack gain Ice powers, and this was one way I knew how. It's dramatic in my opinion.**

**See you next chapter! Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. Your flirting, ain't working bro

**Again, Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Thedemonfury: I might actually do that! But I'll think on it some, I plan on writing a different Hiccelsa where he has fire powers.  
**

**Here is chapter 4!  
**

* * *

**Elsa**

I laughed as Rapunzel, Anna and I walked to school. Rapunzel's pet lizard had gotten into her backpack and was now hiding on Anna's shirt. He was smiling at me, then Anna picked him up. He let out a yelp as she handed him to Rapunzel.

"Paskel, you know better then to sneak into my stuff so I won't leave you at home."

I smiled and tugged on one of my gloves. Anna noticed the gesture and glanced at me. My face gave nothing away, I hoped. But inside I was afraid that I would go crazy, revealing what lay within me.

I looked at Anna, taking in the white lock of hair. I looked away, I had been the cause of that stripe. Sure, Anna liked it, it made her stand out - not like she didn't stand out already - but it wasn't natural.

Then we got onto the grounds, and Rapunzel bid us fare well and then ran off. I looked at Anna, who had also run off - probably to find Hans.

I sighed and walked toward the school, head down.

Then I jumped when I heard a voice, "Hello. It's Elsa right?"

I turned to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown hoodie and brown pants. "How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Your cousin told me."

"Rapunzel?"

"That's the one."

"How do you know her?"

He didn't respond, so I didn't push it. "What's your name?" I asked instead.

"I'm Jackson Overland."

* * *

_**Jack**_

She looked at me and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she said, showing no emotion.

"Yeah, I saw you yesterday in the cafeteria."

She hunched her shoulders. "Who didn't?"

"People who didn't go to school. But, you're very hard to miss."

"Ha, ha. I bet you think you're funny, but you're not." She put a hand on her hip and glared at me.

I stared at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"You're trying to flirt with me. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not working." Then she turned around and walked to the school, anger evident in her steps. I sighed and turned around, spotting Rapunzel who was calling my name.

"Over here!" I shouted as I came up to her.

"Jack! There you are, I've been looking for you." Then she linked her arm with mine and she dragged me up the steps to the school.

* * *

**Elsa**

I walked into the school, then realized the air was cold. I then took several deep breaths to calm myself. The air then became warmer and I let out a sigh.

As I walked to my locker I remembered that while talking to Jack, something had seemed off, some hidden thing that he wasn't saying.

I spun the combo and put my work away and as I grabbed a note book for my first class, I heard Hiccup come up.

"Hi Hiccup."

"Hey Elsa."

* * *

**Hiccup**

"What's your first class today?"

She looked down at her schedule. "Science."

"Cool. I'm having gym, my least favorite subject."

She smiled. Then the bell rang and she left saying, "See you later Hiccup!"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm not very good with flirting, I've never done or seen people do it, so this is what you get.**

**See you next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	5. Something's up with Jack

**Thanks for your continued support, here is chapter five!**

**I didn't realize it until just now, the title is remensent of The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**I didn't want to watch it! My teacher put it on!**

* * *

**_Hiccup_  
**

I walked to gym and all of a sudden, my leg stiffened in a bent position. I swore and crouched down, pulling up my left pant leg.

I looked at the wiring and mechanics of my prosetic leg. I then took out a wrench and loosened up one of the gears. I stood up and tested it, sighing when it worked.

I rushed to class where I messed with it a little to handle the exercise and what not.

"Nice leg, Hiccrump." sneered Snotlout.

I narrowed my eyes. "You know your attempts to provoke me into a fight don't work."

"What ever. I saw you talking to that new girl, what she sees in a cripple like you is beyond me. I'm better looking than you."

"You're so full of it. We're just friends."

"Then I might just snatch her."

I took several deep breaths to keep myself controlled and pushed pass Snotlout into the gym.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I walked to my first class, Science, with my hood up. I sat in my desk and waited for the bell to ring. The students where streaming in and I eventually saw Elsa. I sank in my seat, she stayed at the front of the room waiting for the teacher to help her get a seat.

The bell rang and students where seated in their assigned seats. I suddenly became conscience of the empty seat besides me. _Oh great._I thought.

The teacher pointed and Elsa came over. I looked up from my slouched position. "Hi Elsa."

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes, then focused them on the teacher.

Then I heard laughter, and my name called. "Mr. Overland, take off your hood please."

"But-"

"No buts, take it off."

I hung my head and took it off, revealing the white streaks in my hair. Unknowingly, there was more white in them.

* * *

**Elsa**

As we worked on our lab, I couldn't help but notice, and hated to admit it, that Jack was good at this. At one point, I caught him staring into a beeker at...his reflection, eyes wide.

Later during class, I noticed that he had blue specks in his eyes. I asked him about it and he stared at me with fear.

Then the bell rang for class, and as we exited, I pulled him aside. "Jack, does your hair normally have white in it?"

"No."

"And you don't have blue in your eyes?"

"No."

"Hmm..." I said as I tapped my chin. "Come see me at Lunch."

Then I turned and walked away to my next class.

~ « » ~

Lunch time. I sat at my table with Anna and to my dismay and disgust, Hans. I looked around the room waving at Rapunzel when she walked in. She smiled and came over.

"Hey Punzie." Anna said.

"Hi Anna, Hi Els. Have you seen my boyfriend?"

"Who's your boyfriend?" asked Anna.

"Jackson Overland." I gasped and looked away. Trying to ignore the disappointment that I felt.

"You know him," said Rapunzel.

"Why wouldn't I? We are lab partners."

She didn't respond to that, but instead said, "Have you seen him? I'm worried about him, he seemed distracted when we talked earlier."

"Not since Science class."

"I need to find him." she started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Let me help." She looked at me and nodded, then we left.

* * *

**_Jack_**

I sat near the back of the school, my eyes where now completely blue and my hair snow white.

Then I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Elsa peaking her head around the corner.

She came up to me. "Jack, your hair, and eyes." she closed her eyes, then opened them.

She looked back the way she had come then back at me. "I know, something's wrong."

Elsa messed with my hair. "When did this start?"

"Last night." She nodded.

"Have you been shot by ice?"

"What?"

"That's what I thought." Then she took of one of her gloves, then touched the wall. Ice shot from her hand.

I was utterly confused. "Touch the wall, or some object." she told me. I complied.

Frost swirled along the wall, running into her ice. I stared, then looked at her. She looked afraid.

"We need to get you home, now." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me across campus. "Where do you live?" she asked. I pointed and we raced off.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

I sat on the school grounds, trying to fix my prosetic leg. I looked up when two people rushed by. Elsa and...was that Jackson Overland?

And why was she pulling him around like that? Jack had a girlfriend. Was he cheating on Rapunzel with Elsa? They where running to Jack's house anyway.

No, Elsa didn't seem like that type of girl. But would she? I didn't know, and decided that I didn't want to get caught up in all that drama. I already had enough as it was.

Especially with my dangerous secret. I sighed and went back to work...

* * *

**I like this chapter. Very dramatic, and fun.**

**Next chapter may have more.**

**You know the drill. And don't be afraid to give me Constructive Critizim!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	6. Memory Wipe

**Hello again!**

**Inkwell Lynx: I agree. I have trouble with that sometimes. Thanks for your Con.**

**TheWritingFactory: I'll try. And Toothless? Wait and see.**

**Thedemonfury: Hahaha! I'm sorry. I love writing cliff hangers. It's fun.**

**Here is Chapter six!**

* * *

_**Elsa**_

We ran to his house, dodging obstacles as we went. I hauled Jack up the stairs and he rushed forward, knocking on the door. We waited on the steps. Then the door opened.

"Jack? What's-"

"Sorry, no time." I said as I pushed in.

Jack turned. "Sorry North."

I yanked him farther. "Where's your room."

"Up stairs and first room to the right."

I hauled him the curved white stair case and turned to the right hall, walking into the first door. "Sit." I said. He did"Elsa, you know we'll get in trouble for this, running off during school."

"No Jack. What's going on with your body is serious. I don't think you should go to school for the next few dats until you have control."

He stared at me, confused. "Control over what?"

I sighed and hung my head. This would require an explaination. "I believe tgat you are developing a type of ice power. I have it, but you're not born with it. It'll take a few days to get control. Even I don't have control, that's why I wear these." I waved my gloved hands. He watched.

"So, what do I do?"

"If you trust your father-"

"Adopted father." he interrupted.

I glared. "Whatever he may be. Tell, I'll check up on you." Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Kristoff? Could you hook me up with your Grandpabbi? I need some help that I can't get any where else...I'm at Jackson Overland's house. Could you meet me here in a few minutes?...Okay, thanks...Good bye Kristoff." Then I hit the end call button.

"Who was that?" asked Jack.

"A friend." Was all I said. Then we sat in silence.

* * *

_**Jack**_

The door bell rang and we heard voices coming from down stairs. One was North. He sounded very confused and I felt sorry for him. I looked up at Elsa, who sat by the door, looking out.

"It's okay, I asked them to come." I winced.

"Sorry North! She's helping me with something."

Three people then stood in my door way, one was the tall white hair-man who had adopted me, and the other two where new. I recognized one from School, Kristoff. And the last guy was and old short man in green.

They came in, and North stared at me.

"Jack, What's going on. And why is your hair white?"

Elsa stood up. "Please sir, We need some space. Kristoff can keep you company." The she twitched her head to the side and Krstistoff left with North.

The older man nodded to Elsa and she closed the door. Then he turned to me.

"Jackson, when did you start feeling or seeing odd changes?"

"Last Night."

"Had you spent any time around Elsa before then?"

Elsa shifted nervously and looked at the floor. "I'd only seen her at Lunch. And we never spoke."

"Hmm..."

Then Elsa leaned down and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded.

"Lay down Jack."

"Why?" I asked.

The man smiled. "Lay down and close your eyes. There are somethings you won't understand." I listened, but only because it wasn't like I could do much else.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

I watched in silence as Grandpabbi moved his hands over Jack's face. I'd asked him to remove all memories of me showing my powers. Just that I found him behind and was worried, so I brought him home. I just hoped that it worked.

After it was over, I opened the door and helped Jack out. Then Grandpabbi told North to keep Jack home for a few days, with a few check up calls. Then I left the house and waved to the now, really confused Jack. I thanked Grandpabbi and Kristoff and I ran back to school. I made it into Art class, just in time.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

I sat outside the school, now worried when Elsa and Jack didn't cone back. I looked up when I saw legs.

It was Rapunzel. "Have you seen Jack?"

"Yes, he and Elsa ran by a long time ago. Jack didn't look to good though. I think he was sick with something."

"Then why didn't Elsa take him to the infirmary? Never mind. She might have already done it. I'll check on him tomorrow." Then she wondered off.

_Girls _I thought, rolling my eyes. Then I stood up and walked insidw as the bell rang. The halls became crowded, and I hurried off to Welding. I was the best in my class, best in the school actually. Not that I go bragging about it.

There was enough braggers out there, we didn't need one more. I went in and pulled out my tools, waving to our instructor, Mr. Gobber.

I glanced out the door to see Elsa run past. At least she made it. But was Jack back? Or was he staying home? Too many questions. I shook my head and listened while Gobber started the class.

* * *

**Well, sorry for another cliff hanger. Wait till next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	7. I beg, I grovel!

**I've been busy trying to figure out what to say here. I also found a way to introduce Toothless!**

**Also, I'm putting in an OC from Rise of the Dark Fury. If you've never read it, I suggest you do for the next chapter.**

**Thedemonfury: Yes, I can't help writing cliff hangers. I usually try not to, it just happens.**

**Now with out further ado, Chapter seven!**

* * *

_**Jack**_

North and I sat in awkward silence at the plush chairs in the living room.

"So, when did your hair turn white and eyes turn blue?" asked North.

"Uh, it started last night. But it became fully white today during Lunch."

"Who was that girl that hauled you in here?"

"She's new, her name is Elsa Winters."

North nodded. "Okay Jack. Go upstairs and we'll wait for your siblings to arrive, then we can continue this discussion."

I nodded and stood up. Then I left the room and hopped up to my room, closing the door.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

I walked out of school when the bell rang. My backpack strung over my shoulder. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Elsa!" It was Rapunzel.

I turned. "Yes?"

"Where did you and Jack go?"

"How did you know?"

"Hiccup told me he saw you two running to Jack's house."

"Hiccup." I growled. "Anyway, I found Jack behind the school, his hair white. I didn't think that the school nurse could fix sparatic changing hair and eyes. If you want to know anymore, go ask him. He's your boyfriend." Then I stalked away toward Hiccup.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

I stood next to one of the other Outcasts, Fishlegs, and we chatted about Dungeons and Dragons. Fishlegs even had a few cards with him. I was examining them when I heard angry stomping. I turned to see the icy blue gaze of Elsa Winter.

"Hi Elsa." I said.

"You told Rapunzel." she said, glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with that? You never told me not to."

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Elsa then shook her head. "You're right. I shouldn't get angry."

I shrugged. "It's okay. It doesn't bother me."

She looked at me and smiled. Then her gaze flickered to the cards in my hands. "What are those?"

I looked down. "Fishlegs' Dungeons and Dragons playing cards."

"Who's Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs spoke up. "I am. Nice to meet you...uh..."

Elsa laughed. "Elsa Winter." she said, holding out a hand. Fishlegs took it and they shook. Then Fishlegs grabbed his cards and ran off.

I smiled. Then turned to Elsa. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Then I ran to the car that sat waiting for me. I hopped in and closed the door. I looked out the window to see Elsa waving. Then her sister came up and led her away by the shoulders.

I sat back down and buckled up, putting headphones in my ear. I pulled out my IPod and turned on "Shooting Star" by Owl City.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling. I heard the front door open and I opened my door and peered out. I walked down the stairs and in a flash, I was being smothered by my adopted sister, Toothania, or Tooth for short.

She was wearing a bright dress and had yellow, blue and green feathers in her brown hair. "Hi Jack!" she said, looking up at me with her violet eyes.

I smiled. Then she stepped back.

"What happened to your hair? And eyes!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I don't really know. It happened during school. I'll explain more when Aster and Sandy get here."

Tooth looked at me with concern. "So that's why I didn't see you during Lunch."

I nodded, then gave her one of my mischevious smiles. "Jack." she warned.

I ran to the broom closet and then chased her around the house, tickling her with the one end.

"Stop Jack! Please!"

"Do you beg me?" I said, tickling her while she lay on the floor, laughing.

"I beg! I grovel!"

I stopped and laughed. Then as I was looking down at her, I saw frost appear on the broom stick. I dropped it and stared at my hands, backing away.

Tooth looked at me. "Jack? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and ran to my room, locking the door. Frost appeared on the door handle and I backed away, sitting on my bed.

I glanced up as I heard Tooth's feet as she ran down the stairs. I sighed and hung my head.

* * *

**Not much going on here, I know. Sorry about that.**

**You know what I'll ask, Please Review.**

**Oh, and Toothaina is the Tooth Fairy for ROTG.**

**~ Frostbite711**


	8. Call me Toothless

**Here is chapter eight! And yes, I know it hasn't been long from the last update. So Lucky you!**

* * *

_**Elsa**_

A new school day. I walked onto the grounds with Rapunzel and Anna. Anna of course, was busy being obsessed with Hans.

Rapunzel ran off again, I didn't care at the moment.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to help her, keep him away from her, but it's not like I could. Anna needed to do this on her own, I couldn't and wouldn't be there to shield her from everything. And I hated to admit it.

As we walked up to the school, I turned when I heard footsteps behind me. Anna stopped as well.

It was Hiccup. "Hello Hiccup!" I called.

He walked up the stairs and smiled, it looked like it was a nervous one.

"Uh...Elsa, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends at lunch."

I looked at him, I already had my mind made up, but I wanted to see his nerves get unraveled. I don't know why though. Then I said, "Sure Hiccup."

He smiled then his gaze drifted over to Anna. "Um..."

I turned my head. "Oh sorry! This is my sister-"

"Anna." She interrupted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." I looked at him, He hadn't told me that.

Anna giggled. "Okay Hiccup."

Hiccup offered her a smile before running off to his friends. I shook my head once I realized I had been glaring at my sister. I don't know why it bothered me that he had told her his full name and not me.

Then it clicked. Haddock, his father was one of the millionaires that lived around here, Stoick. His father worked for the Military.

I looked back at Anna to see her staring at me in a strange way. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, giving me an evil smile.

"Anna." I said. I felt the gloves get a little chilled and took a few deep breaths.

She didn't respond. I leaned toward her and whispered, "Your going to have to tell me sometime."

Anna just looked at me with a strait face. "I know." Then she skipped off.

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the school.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

I watched Elsa and her Sister as they entered the school, then I turned to my friends. Fishlegs looked at me. "You like her."

I blinked, shocked. "No I don't!"

"You totally do!" said Kristoff.

"Well you like Anna." I shot back.

"What?"

"You don't think I've noticed your eyes following her? When are you going to work up the guts to talk to her."

"I talk to her sister, or at least have."

"That's not the same thing."

Kristoff sighed. "I will, but not right now."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I jumped when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Um...I'm new here. Could someone show me to the Principal's office?"

I turned around to see a boy with suntanned skin, black wild hair and electric green eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a dragon face on it. It reminded me of Stitch's except for the color, eyes and there where no antenna.

He wore a black shirt and black pants. I looked at my friends who shrugged.

"Okay. I'll show you. What's your name?" I asked him as I led him away.

"Well my name is Tobias, but most people call me Toothless."

"Nice to meet you Toothless, my name is Hiccup."

Toothless smiled and then we walked into the school.

* * *

_**Jack**_

Aster and Sandy had come home just a few minutes before dinner. They had asjed the same question: "Wgat happened to your hair?"

Well, Sandy didn't. He just implied it, he's never been one much for talking. And I just waited until dinner, and then I told them. I told them that Elsa Winter had found me behind the school and noticed something was wrong, rushing me home. And then Grandpabbi had examined me and told North that I had to stay home for a while.

But today was a new day. I walked Tooth to school, my head hidden under a blue hoodie. I had choosen this one because my hair wouldn't stand out as much. And no, before you ask, I wasn't going to school, I was just walking her because she didn't want to walk alone, and the others had jobs.

I kept my head down. And soon, I heard the loud school ground. I stopped and took Tooth's hand. "This is were I go back home. I'll see you after school."

"Okay. Bye Jack!"

"Bye!" I called, then turned to leave. After I had taken a few steps, I heard someone call my name.

"Jackson Overland?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned. One of the populars stood there. She had raven black hair and violet eyes. Freckles sat across her nose. I recognized her as Hiccup's older sister, Terra. Next to her stood another girl with snow-white hair, pale skin, and electric blue eyes. Her name was Luna, but most called her Moon Shadow.

"Uh, hi."

"Aren't you coming to school?" Terra asked.

"I'm not feeling well. I was just dropping off my sister."

"Oh. Well hope you feel better." called Luna.

"Okay. See you later Jack." said Terra.

I smiled. The one thing that I liked about Terra was that she wasn't a snobby brat like most the populars. She was actually a lot like her younger brother. She was kind, smart, and patient. But she was very pretty, if you liked thay sort of thing.

I then turned and headed back home.

* * *

**There are my OCs. Hope you enjoyed that Chapter!**

**Please review. And see you next Chapter!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	9. Awkward

**Chapter nine! I really enjoy writing this story.**

**I appreciate you asking for more updates, but I will go at my own pace. I'm not superwoman. I update when I want, or get the chance to, so just a warning for further chapters. Don't be upset if I take a while to update, the reason being: I'm busy with life, Writers block, Working on another story or homework, or I'm grounded from electronics.**

**That's all for my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Hiccup_**

I walked into the lunchroom with Toothless. He had clung to me easily. It actually was a relief, maybe I'd have more friends this year.

We sat at my usual table and I watched the door. I waved my hand when Elsa came in. "Over here!"

Her gaze locked onto me and she smiled, coming over to sit at our table. "Thanks for the invite Hiccup." She said. Then she noticed Toothless. "Who's this?"

Toothless grinned at her. "I'm Toothless, I just arrived here today."

"Cool! I'm new here as well. My name is Elsa." Then she looked at him closer. "Why do they call you Toothless?"He scratched his neck, embarassed. "Yeah, when I was younger, some kid made fun of me. I punched him in the face and caused him to loose a few teeth. Ever since then, people have been calling me Toothless."

Elsa giggled. "That must be interesting."

Toothless nodded, then he dug into his sandwich.

"Popular alert!" said Kristoff.

I glanced up to see the raven hair and blue eyes of my sister. She walked up and rested and arm on the table, ruffling my hair. "Hey squirt." she said.

"Hi Terra." I responded. Then I noticed her friend. "Hi Moon Shadow." Luna smiled at me.

Terra turned to Toothless and Elsa. "You're the new girl. Sorry, I don't think we've met. Same with you." she said.

"Oh, I'm Elsa Winter." Said Elsa, standing up to shake Terra's hand.

"Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Terra, Hiccup sister."

Elsa looked at me. "I didn't know you had a sister."

I shifted nervously."You never asked, and we're from two different social classes."

Terra crossed her arms and glared at me. I looked down. Then her attention turned to Toothless. "And who are you?"

"I'm Toothless." He stood up and shook hands with Terra. Then his gaze drifted to the girl behind her.

Luna stepped forward and offered a smile. "I'm Luna, but I prefer the name Moon Shadow." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Toothless, bowing. Luna giggled and hid her blush behind her long white hair. I noticed, but decided not to say anything. Elsa glanced at me and I shrugged.

Then Terra looked over when someone called her name. "Got to go. Later Bro." She turned and grabbed Luna's arm and hauled her off to their table.

* * *

**_Elsa_**

I sat back down and noticed Kristoff. "Hey Krist!" He jumoed and I couldn't help but giggle. Toothless sat back down next to me and stared after Luna.

"Hi Els. How's Anna?"

I sighed. "She's okay, if you call doting over Hans okay." Besides me, I heard Hiccup take a deep breath.

"What?" I said, turning to him.

"You're smart for staying away from him, but you should watch your sister."

"Why?"

"Hans is a play boy. He'll date her then doing something spitefull, then dumping the girl and ignoring her. He ends up usually taking their virginity."

I smacked my hands to my mouth. "Oh Anna!"

Hiccup put his head on the table. I reached over and grabbed his arm. "Could you help me get them away from each other?" I asked him. Hiccup looked up at me. Forest green and Icy blue eyes locked.

He nodded and gave me a smile. I felt a smile of my own appear, and before I could stop myself, I leaped forward and hugged him. He sat there awkwardly. I pulled away, suddenly aware of my actions.

I glanced at the others who were watching us and trying to contain their laughter. Then Toothless spoke up. "She's pretty." We all looked at him and the whole table burst out laughing. He looked around and said, "What did I say?" That just made us laugh harder.

Toothless threw up his hands in exasperation. "I give up." Then he began eating again.

* * *

**I just loved the humor in this scene! And nothing much going on with Jack, so we may not hear from him. Hope you enjoyed! And please, do not forget to review! Thanks guys!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	10. Elsa?

**Chapter 10! Isn't amazing?**

**I know, it should have happened quicker, but I've recently gone Danny Phantom crazy. I have several stories in that category and the ideas are finally starting to slow down some.  
**

**So here you go!  
**

* * *

**_Jack  
_**

Sitting on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Then I closed my eyes. It felt strange to be here during school hours, really strange. I only stayed home when I was sick. Then again, you could technically say I was since I couldn't control this thing going on with me.

I didn't even remember falling asleep...

All of sudden, I felt something spark from my body and my eyes flew open. Looking above me I saw frost quickly spreading across my room. I sat up and stared at it.

"Uh, oh."

Fumbling for my phone, I touched the smooth surface and picked it up, calling the first number that appeared.

* * *

**_Elsa_**

Hiccup and I sat on the grass in the front lawn. A note book sat sprawled between us and I leaned over to make a minor adjustment to the scribbling on there.

We planned to talk to my sister first to try to reason with her. But knowing my sister, I came up with a back up in case that didn't work.

We'd find a way to get her to see the real Hans. Surprisingly, Kristoff was helping us.

Then I remembered all the longing looks he had given my sister and suddenly felt sorry for him. Kristoff gazed out across the lawn where the freshman class was doing gym. His face lit up and he waved.

Turning my head, I noticed Anna. She caught sight of us and waved back. I smiled before turning back to the book where Hiccup was checking over the plan.

All of a sudden, I felt a harsh vibration and buzzing noise coming from my pocket. Reaching into my pants, I pulled out the square shaped figure of my phone. At one glance at the caller ID, I stood up and said, "I'll be back guys." Then I ran off of the field and went behind the school where I had first seen Jack's ice powers.

Tapping the green button, I put the phone to my ear. "What is it Jack?"

"Elsa?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yes, Jack. You called?"

"Um...there's something wrong with my room."

"What?"

"I have ice on my ceiling."

"Oh...I'll be right there, don't go anywhere."

"All right," he replied.

Then I hung up and ran back to the others, grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiccup, looking up.

"Something's come up," was my explanation. And at a skeptical look from Hiccup, I knew he'd ask me later, but I didn't stick around. Instead I turned and after getting a signed release from the office, ran to Jack's house.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

I watched as Elsa left with a frown on my face. Suddenly I had a feeling of being watched. Looking up, I saw Snotlout watching with narrowed eyes.

I instantly knew I was going to pay for hanging out with Elsa with that one look. Sighing, I stood up and walked off of the lawn, after excusing myself from the group. Kristoff just nodded and didn't respond, instead, he stared out at the field.

Upon leaving the field, I heard footsteps following me. Turning around, I saw Snotlout coming up behind me.

"Come to make jeers at me again? Insult me? Go ahead and get on with it," I said looking down.

Snotlout snorted before grabbing my ear. Pain shot through it as he dragged me to a remote part of the school grounds.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Then he tossed me into in front of him. I hit the ground and looked up at him. Then I closed my eyes for what I knew was coming. But the beating never came. Instead I heard a loud voice shout, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Then the sound of footsteps running away. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see black hair and forest green eyes.

"Hiccup?" said a female voice. I blinked before the face came into focus.

"Terra?"

"Hiccup, what are you doing here? Wait, was he about to...yes he was. And you were going to let him," she said.

"Uh..."

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand which I took and hauled myself to my feet.

"Where you looking for me?" I asked her.

"Actually, I was. Dad wants to talk to us. You done with class?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, then off we go!" Then she looped her arm in mine and strutted off. I had no choice but to follow her as she walked out to the front were her black car waited. Luna stood outside and waved at me as my sister dragged me along.

"Hey Luna, what are you doing?"

"Terra and I are going to the karate class after you guys talk to your dad. She said I could tag along. I hop you don't mind," she said, tipping her head to the side. Her blue eyes twinkled as her white hair fell into her face.

"I don't mind," I replied as I got into the car.

* * *

**Ohh, I'm so sorry for not showing Hiccup's Powers, I just can't figure out when to put them in. Maybe the next chapter... Anyways, I'm always excited to see what you guys guess for his powers.  
**

**For a hint, just think about something that has to do with something in the movie.**

**Please review, favorite, or follow!**

**Thanks!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
